


change of heart

by Kura



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Manipulation, Minor Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, POV Multiple, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kura/pseuds/Kura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth lets go of his self-control and just collapses right on top of Dean, breathing heavily and laughing quietly. It's a tender and familiar sound Dean has missed for so long; scared to death he'd never hear it again.</p><p>Perhaps it's the endorphin shooting through his veins, but his arms seem to be featherlight all of a sudden, so he takes advantage of that and Seth's blissful post-coital softness to hug his brother as close as he can. For a second or two he can pretend everything is okay and that this is not some trick of his mind to hurt him even more as soon as he wakes up.</p><p>He is so busy with breathing in the unique scent of Seth that he doesn't see it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	change of heart

**Author's Note:**

> I know I always called this my Halloween story, even though it has nothing to do with today. But I thought a little magic fic is fitting for a day like this. I kinda think this setting deserves the length of a 50k fic, but here we are. So I only have two things to say. One: watch out for clues, I dropped them everywhere. And two: HAPPY HALLOWEEN =)

_who was never my friend_

It's been weeks and Dean still hasn't been able to let go of a single slur Seth has thrown at him. No matter what he does, they keep him awake at night. Even if he manages to fall asleep, they haunt him in his dreams.

_never my brother_

Nothing is able to erase those insults; it's like they blazed a trail through his mind, branding him forever. All the humiliating pranks he played on his brother – _former_ brother; he will never learn – aren't helping him getting over this.

Four months and Dean still holds a grudge that poisons him from within. He should let go; not just for his own sake because Seth has made a choice and left him and Roman.

The betrayal still hurts like a raw, open wound and Dean does nothing to let it heal. No, he makes sure to scrap off the scab whenever it makes an attempt at closing itself. This feud is Dean's way of dealing with the treason and if he just lets Seth go without hurting him, without making a point, he won't ever be able to get closure.

_who I never gave a damn about_

He managed to get into Seth's head, which isn't a big surprise, since Mr Money in the Bank isn't the only one who has mastered the art of mind games. Dean has driven Seth up the wall back in FCW and he easily did it in the WWE too. It's not really hard to irritate his, well, ex-friend.

But he can do what he wants, can embarrass Seth in front of the whole world, he could even behead him in the ring, Dean still wouldn't be satisfied. The resentment wouldn't stop. As long as he's not able to _forget_ Seth Rollins, he will never let go of him.

And everything that has been between them.

He sighs, annoyed by himself because he went down _that_ road again. Without Roman keeping him company, his mind always wanders back to Seth. By now, he can't even get angry at himself or his baby brother anymore, the constant ache in his chest more like a friend that Dean doesn't want to let go in fear of losing him forever.

Which pretty much sums up his current relationship with Seth.

And is the reason why it's so important to prove in that Hell In A Cell match that Seth was wrong. Roman and Dean meant something to him. He _loved_ them. No one is able to fake everything they've had. Seth is not that good of an actor. So, the question is, why did he do all this? Why join the Authority and destroy the one thing all of them saw as their shelter, their home, their family?

Just because it's his time now? It's been his time ever since they stepped foot into the WWE. Why break away all of a sudden? It doesn't make sense. And once Dean has beaten his brother fair and square, he'll show him that he's been lying to himself the entire time.

Ro and him, they never tried to hold Seth back, only ever loved him, took him in and made him a part of them. But Dean is dead set on prying the real reason why Seth left out of him after his first and last victory over his brother.

And then he'll hopefully convince Seth of coming back, because it's impossible he'll ever let the other just walk out of his life. Not after falling for that turncoat years ago.

Dean rubs tiredly over his eyes and tries to turn to the side but a heavy weight on his hips is keeping him firmly in place. 'What are you doing here?' he asks, not at all surprised to find Seth visiting him in his dreams once again. His brother just shakes his head and lays a finger on Dean's lips, efficiently shutting him up.

To be honest, he doesn't even care anymore. If he can't have Seth in real life, then he will take whatever he gets during his sleep. Only there he'll hear the words he blurted out in the ring multiple times now coming out of his friend's mouth.

It's the only scenario where Dean and Seth can be together.

He's spent thousands of dollars on magical mumbo jumbo that grants him Seth lying in his arms as long as the moon is shining down on them.

'Don't talk,' his brother orders, leaning down to crash his lips against Dean's, stealing a rough and dirty kiss from him. Seth's hair tickles his nose when it falls down on his skin, creating a bizarre barrier between them and the outside world; a place where only he and Seth exist.

He knows better than to disobey – his dreams usually end abruptly when he does – and just relaxes, breathing in the scent of his friend's cologne and something very earthy, like Seth spent the evening in the woods. Which is stupid, because this is Dean's fantasy.

He's the master of this bubble, so everything that happens is because he wants it. And still, Dean rather decides to shut off his brain and let Seth take over, real or not. He's done fighting his own needs.

His brother breaks the kiss but doesn't retreat, warm breath ghosting over Dean's cheeks. 'Stop it,' Seth demands, giving Dean a soft peck on the forehead. _Stop thinking_ is what he really means by that.

Fingers slowly brush over his stomach, tracing his abs; the touch so featherlight that Dean has to look down to make sure Seth's hand is really there. It stops its journey directly over his heart, the beat beneath increasing as if that would help the organ break through the ribcage so that Seth can directly caress it.

He doesn't miss the satisfied smile dancing over his friend's face, Dean's obvious vulnerability bringing him ultimate delight.

'Mine.'

And with that Seth surges forward again, biting down on Dean's bottom lip until he starts bleeding, fingers painfully digging a path into the skin over his heart. He would try to throw Seth off, but the moment his hands grip his brother's legs he realizes that they're naked. No need to cut this dream short just yet.

'You're mine,' Seth whispers against his ear, voice possessive and dark, the fingertips of his right hand clawing at his skin, drawing more drops of blood out of the tiny tears in his skin. His brother doesn't even need to emphasize that so often – everyone knows Dean is head over heels in love with him.

Including the real Seth.

There's a moment of silence when his friend looks at the damage he's done to Dean's body, but it doesn't last long, ending when Seth bends down to lick up the crimson trails on his chest, humming softly each time he sucks at a small wound.

Dean decides it's best if he just lets go, basking in the rare presence and body heat of his brother. It's only then that he gets fully aware of the position they're in. Seth isn't just _sitting_ on his lap, he's riding Dean.

Or rather, moving his hips agonizingly slow – which is why he needed so much time to realize there's something going on. Though, now that he knows what they're doing, he can't fathom why he didn't feel the narrowness or the wet heat his cock is stuck in.

At moments like this he fears he's high again, veins pumped up with some drug that makes him lose time and see everything in aborted flashes.

One second Seth is throwing his head back, hips arching, an almost silent moan rolling off his bloodstained lips, the next his brother is scraping his teeth over Dean's skin, marking him as his property for everyone to see.

He doesn't feel any pain – only pleasure and lust circulating through his body –, but he does experience some things he's never encountered in his dreams before. He can feel beads of sweat running down his face and neck, dampening the sheets underneath him. His own blood pooling out of the teared skin and Seth's fingers trying to dig a path to his heart, while the other hand rests on Dean's throat, gently squeezing here and there to demonstrate his power over him.

There's also a soft noise mingling with the breathy moans and quiet gasps and Dean needs a lot of time to understand it's Seth whispering his name like some sort of incantation; as if his brother wants him to know he's under Seth's spell and that he'll never be able to love anyone else.

He doesn't need the reminder but it _is_ quite satisfying to listen to Seth moaning his name in pleasure while watching his friend's skin glisten in the moonlight, the muscles in his arms flexing with each roll of his hips.

The time distortion continues, each flash showing him another picture of Seth, who's constantly working both of them towards one hell of an orgasm.

Neither of them moves their hands – Seth's are still resting on his chest and throat and his are so fucking heavy that he can't even twitch his fingers, even though he'd love nothing more than to touch every last inch of his brother's well-toned body.

It's like his limbs are made of stone but for some reason he doesn't care. Letting go, giving Seth the authority over everything never works for him during the day, so he can let his brother dictate the pace, dominate him for once, at night.

When Seth leans down to him again, lips brushing over his earlobe to murmur in a rough and seductive voice _You're mine, Dean. Your heart belongs to me and I'm going to take it_ he can feel his body tensing, heartbeat tumbling so fast that it once again conjures a smile on his friend's face.

Sadly, it looks more like a grotesque mask than the real Seth until his brother closes his eyes, the hand around his neck unintentionally cutting off his air supply as long as both their bodies find release, the wet streaks on his stomach setting Dean's whole nervous system ablaze.

Seth lets go of his self-control and just collapses right on top of Dean, breathing heavily and laughing quietly. It's a tender and familiar sound Dean has missed for so long; scared to death he'd never hear it again.

Perhaps it's the endorphin shooting through his veins, but his arms seem to be featherlight all of a sudden, so he takes advantage of that and Seth's blissful post-coital softness to hug his brother as close as he can. For a second or two he can pretend everything is okay and that this is not some trick of his mind to hurt him even more as soon as he wakes up.

He is so busy with breathing in the unique scent of Seth that he doesn't see it coming. Even if he had known what would happen, he still wouldn't be able to believe it, would try to convince himself he's hallucinating, making this up to find fault in this perfect moment.

A sharp pain in his chest lets him cry out loud, making him see white spots for a moment and his arms fall back down on the bed. His eyes search for Seth's, confusion and the versant feeling of treason clouding up his mind.

He hears bones break, can feel his ribcage being forced open. His gaze is focused on Seth's right hand that digs deeper and deeper, filling the room with wet squishy sounds and... his brother's strained chuckling. 'You said you love me,' Seth murmurs mystifyingly. 'Then you don't mind if I take this, right? I mean, it's mine, so I should have it.'

Dean grunts in pain when a single drop of sweat falls down Seth's forehead and right into his left eye, his friend using the distraction to rip something out of Dean's body with brute force. They both breathe erratically – Seth with a wolfish grin on his face and Dean staring wide-eyed at his own beating heart in his brother's blood-covered hand.

'You don't need it.'

No, he doesn't. It's broken beyond repair anyway. Maybe now he can finally sleep without ever waking up again.

Dean's body jerks into a sitting position, a silent scream leaving his mouth. The first thing he does is examine his chest for a giant hole but there's nothing there. His skin looks untouched. No trace of Seth either.

The panic slowly ebbs away with each inhale he forces into his lungs, making way for anger and sadness. He's so caught up in the aftermath of the dream that he doesn't realize something is different.

* * *

'Hey man, you okay?' Dean nods slowly, almost sluggishly, gaze directed at him but so far away that Roman doubts his brother is even aware he's here.

Which is the exact reason he traveled through the country to see his best friend again, even though he shouldn't be moving around, so the tissue can properly heal. But he's concerned about Dean. Something is wrong with his friend for a while now and he's hell-bent on finding out what it is.

Dean has been acting strange ever since he played Seth the hot dog prank – in the ring as well as on the phone. He still wrestles like he was born to do it, but his head always seems to be someplace else. He doesn't even have his usual word wars with Seth, even though they're set to fight in a Hell In A Cell, Dean's favorite type of match.

No matter how many times Roman has asked his brother what's the matter, Dean always had the same answer for him. It's actually quite insulting that he really believes Roman is falling for those lies, but if something is indeed wrong with Dean, then perhaps he doesn't even know himself.

Maybe Seth put a mind control spell on Dean – using Roman's injury leave to make his best friend turn on him too. He never thought their former brother would stoop so low, but after listening and watching him get more self-centered and arrogant every week, nothing seems impossible anymore.

It's forbidden to use magic during work; Vince wants to keep the company clean, so the fun and entertainment won't be stolen from the fans, but he fears Seth is capable of doing it anyway.

'I'm fine,' Dean lies right at him, dark shadows under his eyes, face an ugly shade of gray, hands shaking and unable to keep still. Yeah, right.

God, he wishes he could just walk up to Seth and beat the living hell out of the guy, but he needs proof first or he'll be fired in no time. And depending on the spell Dean is under, eliminating Seth could make it all worse. Hurting Dean is the last thing Roman wants to do.

'You look like a ghost,' he tries his luck once more, laying his hand on Dean's shoulder to steady his friend, but Dean shakes his fingers off with a pained hiss – as if Roman's touch burns him. When he sees the skin on his brother's shoulder turn slightly red he knows for sure that Seth tampered with Dean's soul.

There's no way he can comfort or hug his friend without brining him pain. Whatever Seth did, it was supposed to affect Dean _and_ Roman. Seems like he succeeded. Fuck.

Roman has no clue how to make spells work – not everyone can do it. Sometimes he feels like that one kid from Harry Potter that always blows up everything instead of doing what he was supposed to do, because every one of his meager attempts at witchcraft ended in Dean getting sick, no matter what kind of incantation Roman tried out.

'What did he do to you?'

 _What did he do to us?_ If there is still a _them_ after everything that's happened in his absence. He's feared that Dean would leave him right when Seth turned on them, because not even Roman can hold someone in love back. But his best friend stayed with him, even though his heart begged him to follow the traitor.

Seth leaving the way he did was probably the only reason Dean didn't follow.

He doesn't get it. Why now? What changed that Seth is suddenly interested in Dean again? If he ever was honest about his feelings during their time as The Shield in the first place. And how could Dean fall for him once more? So far there still had to be a spell invented that was stronger than Dean's free will. And love spells don't work if one party isn't–

'Nothing. Stop worrying, Roman.'

 _Roman_.

Dean never calls him that. The moment they met, his brother referred to him either as _Ro_ or _big guy_. That's the last straw; he has to do something. Seth is about to take Dean away from him and he's not going to let that happen. He will fight for Dean until his last breath.

'Whatever you say,' he mutters, forcing himself to smile happily. Dean waves a little goodbye, murmuring something about his match later tonight and getting ready for it. Roman doesn't believe a word, but he acts like he's not suspicious at all; letting Dean walk away just to follow him at a safe distance.

He has a bad feeling about all of this.

There are a lot of things that don't match up. Dean's recent weird behavior is just one of them. Roman also realized that Seth no longer uses his briefcase in matches. He always makes sure that it's safe and sound outside of the ring. Seth doesn't even attack other wrestlers with it anymore.

And that's something everyone could count on. Roman doubts if he would even try and cash it in at the moment; the golden case seemingly more than just an ticket to glory. He has the foolish hope that there's something inside that Seth wants to hide and he would bet his everything on it having to do with Dean's current state.

Stalking his own brother through the arena, he does get some second thoughts about this. Maybe he's overreacting, being confined to his bed because of the surgery and missing Dean all hours of the day. They haven't been together ever since his friend's head got put through cinderblocks.

It's his job to worry about his family, so it might be that he's seeing things just to have a reason to be here and guard Dean. What if Seth didn't do shit and his brother is just ill? Or what if someone hexed Dean but it wasn't Seth?

'I thought I told you not to seek me out in an arena.'

Or maybe he just wanted to believe for one fucking second that their brotherhood wasn't over, shattered beyond repair.

He's an idiot for hoping Seth didn't sell out and all of his bullshit was just some scam. But seeing his former baby brother looking sternly at his best friend, cupping his cheeks with his hands and wondering for a second what's wrong about that picture, other than the obvious, – it's Dean not pulling back; Seth's touch doesn't burn him – he knows it's all Seth's fault.

First he ruined The Shield and now he's out to destroy Dean, before he wipes out the last remaining member of their fucked up family. The kid is gonna pay for this. Roman won't let him have Dean – not after all the shit he did to them.

Dean looks down to the ground, obviously confused. For a second Roman thinks he's just woken up from a bad dream, blinking irritated and taking a step back, trying to shake his head to clear his thoughts again. Seth doesn't let go of him, but his gaze turns slightly tender when Dean stutters, 'I don't– I'm sorry. My feet just– I felt drawn here.'

Roman presses himself against the wall, all the while witnessing how Dean hesitantly smiles at Seth, not sure if he should bash the other's head in or kiss his past lover senseless.

An evil smirk flashes over their ex-friend's face, satisfaction making him look arrogant and confident of his success.

Roman's going to lose Dean if he doesn't do anything.

'Shh, it's okay,' Seth soothes his best friend, stepping closer again, knowing that Dean won't try to run away – even if a part of him knows he should. 'I like the thrill.'

Dean furrows his brows before he twists his lips into a small smile, eyes completely focused on Seth. A few months ago, Roman would have given everything to stumble over his younger brothers like this, but Seth's betrayal changed it all. He can no longer find any comfort in the thought that Dean and Seth share a bond he cannot even dream of having with either one of them.

Not that he still wants to have anything to do with that traitor, but Dean will always be Seth's; no matter what happens. His best friend lost his heart a long time ago and never once asked to get it back.

'Is there anything I can do for you?' Dean inquires, surprising Roman with his words. Since when does Dean care what Seth wants? Catering to the kid's needs hasn't been his friend's top priority in the past few months; the only thing he wanted to do was rip Seth apart just to sow him back together.

Seth grins, caressing Dean's face with his gloved hands, murmuring patronizingly, 'Why don't you tell me what _you_ want?' The hell? What kind of sorcery is that? Lulling Dean into believing he still has some say in all of this. What did Seth do to his brother and how the fuck is Roman gonna be able to reverse it?

And most importantly, will Dean be okay with Roman breaking it? Or is he content with the way things are right now? He does finally have Seth back and he's still on good terms with Roman, so why change anything? Question is, just for how long will this truce last?

No, he has to do this, even if it is the most selfish thing he's ever done in his life. Losing Dean too has never been an option for him.

Dean blinks several times, tilting his head before answering haltingly, making Roman's heart beat faster out of sheer joy, 'I want to be with Roman.'

To his chagrin, Seth looks genuinely delighted by that, ruffling through Dean's hair like in the old times, when the world still was okay. When nothing could crack their brotherhood and all of them had been flying high every day of their lives.

'Are you sure?' Seth requests an honest reply and Dean nods sanguinely. So there's still a part of his Dean left, which also means that there's hope to save him from Seth's clutches. He doesn't have one magical bone in his body but he'll sacrifice his life to ensure Dean is safe.

'Then you should go,' Seth gives him his permission to leave, pulling away from his best friend with a lopsided grin. Dean just stares at him for a moment, unsure if it's okay to do whatever he wants. But then Seth nods too, encouraging him to search for Roman.

This doesn't make any sense. Dean doesn't seem like he's in any particular danger but then again he is. His brother is nothing more than a puppet for Seth and therefor also the Authority. There is no one who can help him rescue Dean – he's in this war alone. But the problem remains: might he be doing more harm than good by severing the bond Seth and Dean share?

'Wait,' Seth holds his brother back in the very last second, a fire burning in his eyes that Roman can only describe as desire. There's nothing fake about that and it worries Roman more than he wants to admit. He might be able to save Dean, but he can't force him to stop loving Seth.

Dean breathes facilitated, murmuring, 'I was worried you wouldn't stop me.' Seth doesn't say another word, just pushes his brother against the wall, diving right after him to crash his lips against Dean's, hands roaming over his friend's body, eagerly ripping the black shirt off his chest to touch every inch of skin he can.

Roman doesn't know if he's mad, relieved or disappointed that Dean doesn't just stand there and let Seth do whatever he wants. But it does irk him that his brother seems to be the most alive when he's chasing after Seth's mouth, needy moans filling the air, taunting Roman once more that maybe he's about to do the wrong thing.

Seth keeps grinding his hips against Dean's, both of them desperate for more friction, the electricity in the air so heavy that Roman could touch it if he'd dare to move. This is not the first time he's caught both of them making out, but it's definitely the most intense and heated foreplay he's ever seen.

What bothers him the most is that both of them keep smiling against each other's lips and the color returning into Dean's face. Like Seth gives him life. It would be the best thing that's happened to Dean if it wouldn't be so disgusting.

When he hears Seth's belt being unbuckled, Roman retreats. He's seen enough; and because he has some time now he can search for the Money in the Bank briefcase, hoping to find out what Seth is hiding and how he can help his brother.

It must be his lucky day, because when he knocks at Seth's locker room – yes, the kid has his own by now, like the spoiled brat he is – there's no one answering him. So Roman slips in and can't believe it when the case is lying right in front of him, a small wooden box resting next to it.

The box draws him in instantly, with all its crazy symbols etched into it. It's definitely magical and he's more than just curious to know what's in it, but he can't open it, no matter how hard he tries. There's no keyhole either. Hopefully it has nothing to do with Dean or Roman will have to steal it and give it to someone who knows what to do.

In the worst case they need a very unique spell – kind of like a password – to open it in order to not do any damage. He's always hated witchcraft because it never makes things easier, no matter how much people claim it does. They probably never had to save their best friend from something that might not even be a real threat, breaking his heart in the process.

So the briefcase it is. Thankfully it's not locked, but Roman wasn't prepared for what he's seeing next. There is a fucking, _beating_ heart in a jar lying in the case, the red standing out almost blindingly against the black of the lining.

A heart. Why the fuck does Seth carry around a living _heart_ in a glass jar?

This is not some simple spell, this is, oh he doesn't know, necromancy. At least it looks like dark voodoo or something. Dean really is in danger and – oh God. This belongs to his brother. Seth literally stole Dean's heart, wanting to possess his best friend at all costs.

No wonder Dean's not himself anymore. His soul is barely intact by now; the very essence of his being got ripped out of his body, so it could be kept in a fucking bottle until Dean is no more.

'Beautiful, isn't it?'

Roman almost lets the jar fall to the ground, spinning around on his heels, looking Seth square in the eye. A smug, sovereign smile makes him want to tear the other apart, but one side glance at his former brother's hand stops him dead in his tracks.

There are tiny purple strands weaving out of Seth's fingertips, circling around his wrist as if the mysterious threads are only waiting for the command to attack.

He's so fucked.

* * *

Seth juts his chin forward, forcing himself to flash a toothy grin at his former brother. Keep up the lie of the arrogant turncoat. Right now, Roman could ruin everything, holding the heart in his hands as if he's not sure what the hell is going on.

Which isn't really a surprise. He has never been able to make even the most simple spells work – all of them always backfiring, hurting the one person Roman wants to protect the most. It's kind of ironic, really. He'd laugh right now, if that Neanderthal wouldn't have the advantage.

He should have bought a lock for his briefcase when he had the chance to. But he never thought he'd find Roman sneaking around backstage when he's not supposed to even be here.

Funny thing is, he stumbled over Roman because that's the way Dean went when he let him off the hook to be together with his big brother. The look on Roman's face when his so-called best friend enters the room, standing right behind Seth like the obedient puppy he is nowadays, is priceless.

'What is going on?'

Oh, just a little magic, a little bonding ritual. Nothing that's any of Roman's business. Seth lifts his hands, the strands growing bigger until they wave around him and Dean, showing his former friend that there's nothing he can do. Or hopefully that's the impression he gets.

Breaking that jar could end all of this in the matter of seconds.

He needs to tread very carefully now or his whole plan collapses like a house of cards. 'Can't you tell? I mean you have the biggest clue in your filthy hands. Come on, _Rome_ , and think. I know you can do it,' he taunts his ex-friend, twirling his index finger around, the purple strands glowing for a second.

Dean places his hand on his lower back, grounding Seth again before his emotions get the better of him. He won't let Roman ruin this for him. Not after all the sacrifices he made to get here.

'You what, stole his heart?' Roman grits out, looking at Dean as if it's his fault that he got it stolen. Finally, there's the hurt and treason Seth was waiting for. He hums, nodding approvingly, his right hand almost shaking with power.

'Very good. I knew you weren't just a pretty face. And do you wanna know what I need it for?' He snickers, patting Dean on the shoulder and leaving him behind for the moment, a protection spell appearing on the other's collarbone, painting his brother in a warm, white light.

No one is allowed to touch Dean, not even Roman. Not as long as Seth isn't ready to set him free.

'Of course you do,' he answers the question himself, balling his hand into a fist. His body is begging him to get that heart back, to ensure it's safe, but he can't make a move as long as Roman's still holding it.

Thank God no one ever dares to come into his locker room or else he'd have to manipulate someone's memories. That always drains him of so much energy and he needs all of that to perform the ritual.

'I took Dean's heart because it has always been mine. Sounds reasonable, right?' Roman just stares at him, lips pressed together, the hands around the jar gripping it more tightly.

'You have no idea how much power a heart gives you. Me. You know what I mean,' he laughs, nervousness leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He hasn't seen Roman for a while now, can't gage how he'll react once he shares the truth with him. Or, as much of the truth Seth is willing to reveal.

But surely, Roman would never hurt Dean. That can't have changed in the meantime. Especially because Dean still wants to spend time with his best friend.

Alright, he can do this. Roman is no match to him. All he needs is that jar and they can all go their merry way.

'Right now, I'm controlling Dean. That heart you have in your hands belongs to your dear little brother and if you damage it, he's lost. His mind and soul will die, while his body is still alive. Think of it as some kind of vegetative state he will never wake up from. So don't let it fall.'

It's not a complete lie; he's just let out one major detail. But it is true that Dean's well-being is at stake. So is Seth's life. A fact Roman would only use for his advantage.

'You need me to get it back into him again,' Seth starts but his brother just shakes his head, hugging the jar close to his chest. Seth watches the heart pulsing, blood trailing down its glassy jail and he has to count to ten in his head to stop imagining he can hear it beating, calling out to him.

'Why haven't you destroyed it yet?' Damn. He should've been prepared for that question, but he wasn't. It's a very simple one. One he also can't answer. Why would he ever destroy Dean's heart? He always takes care of his possessions; he'd never harm something so irresistible.

He takes a look back at Dean who's standing there, eyes constantly searching for Seth's. Thank God he can say anything he wants to right now – Dean won't believe a word of it, knowing the truth without being aware of it. All because of a simple sigil Seth carved into his sternum during one of his nightly visits.

Deep down Dean also knows those are not just dreams he wishes would come true one day. Seth made sure to never let his former brother stray too far from him, kept Dean hooked with sex to not lose him, to make him his completely.

He forces himself to chuckle, answering arrogantly, 'Because it's much more fun watching him struggle. I haven't told you yet, but there are very few people who can survive without a heart, simply because their will is so strong. I wanted to know if Dean is as unique as he always claims to be.'

Seth turns back to Dean, the grim expression on his ex-friend's face telling him what he knew all along, what Dean exhibited ever since he took his heart away. Dean's will cannot be broken, no matter how many spells Seth puts him under.

Dean Ambrose is special, in any sense of the word.

'And of course I want to revel in the fact that he's going to annihilate you first,' Seth adds almost as an afterthought. Roman simply looks at him, before starting to laugh confidently. No, no, no, that's not what he was supposed to do. Didn't he get it? If he damages the heart in the jar, Dean's done for.

Not even Seth can save him then. A heart that is separated from a body for too long withers away. Even if Roman manages to make it out of this room alive, he won't find anyone who'll put that heart back into Dean's chest. Only Seth can do it – because he's the only one knowing which spell to use.

Dean might be able to resist his magic for a little while longer, but ultimately his mind is going to break. He's lied there. No one can fight against the darkness trying to get a hold of you forever. Not even Dean.

Roman is meddling with things he has no idea of.

'No, you can't do it. You're all talk, Seth, but you don't have the guts to destroy it. You had countless chances by now, but it's still here. Dean is still himself.' True and wrong. Dean is himself, but he's under Seth's spell.

And as much as he hates it, he has to make them fight. He fears Roman won't hand it over to him, no matter how persuasive he is. Brute force might be the only thing working.

Seth walks back to Dean, looking up into his eyes, giving him an apologetic kiss on the lips. He hates doing this but he cannot lose that heart or Dean. He'll die if Roman harms it.

Dean smiles down at him, sadness washing over both of them. Seth knows his brother doesn't want to battle Roman but there's so much at stake and Seth doesn't want to lose Dean. He's realized that as soon as he left The Shield and he loathes himself for ever turning his back on his family.

Getting Dean's heart seemed like a bulletproof way to ensure they'd be connected forever.

'I will dispose of it,' he grunts, still only looking at Dean to tell him with his eyes that he's lying, begging silently for forgiveness that he's going to sic Dean on Roman. He gets a tender kiss as an answer that feels way too much like a farewell.

As if his brother knows he can't win a physical fight against Roman. Which might even be Seth's fault because he robbed Dean of parts of his true self, making him vulnerable. He should have completed the ritual as soon as he got the heart, instead of treasuring it and waiting to see if he was worthy of it.

'You won't do it,' Roman states, obviously very sure of himself. It's true; he wouldn't. Dean's heart is way too precious to him. Seth doesn't want to hurt his friend more than he already did. 'You wouldn't waste such a gift.'

Seth closes his eyes, biting on his bottom lip to not cry out because Roman is dead right, and he's about to let his brothers fight like animals; all because Seth is caught too deep in the lie he's living.

He places his hand over Dean's empty chest, warmth spreading through his body to pool in his fingers, giving Dean one last order to ensure their safety. He never wanted it to end like this, never wanted to drag Roman into his mess, let alone hurt him. But his big brother leaves him no other choice.

The skin under Dean's shirt starts to shimmer like silk, and one last look into the sad but loving blue eyes tells him the order is about to be executed.

Seth composes himself and turns back towards Roman, smirking confidently. 'Don't test me.'

Maybe he deserves all this. Perhaps it's fate telling him he went too far with this, that he shouldn't have Dean's heart and that the jar needs to be destroyed, so his brothers can live in peace. Dean could be free, if it weren't for him clinging desperately to something he carelessly threw away when he left.

He flicks his hands before he even knows what he's doing, watching a bit horrified how Dean surges forward with a feral growl, pushing Roman hard against the wall, the container almost slipping through his friend's fingers.

Seth wishes he could interfere, make sure the heart is safe, but he can't. His legs just won't move. Seth is too scared that Roman will smash the glass if he participates in the fight. Then again, he doesn't want to go against his own flesh and blood. He's so through with that.

Dean keeps punching Roman in the stomach and face, the tanned skin splitting open in several places, blood pouring out of it.

He thought he'd be able to watch this, that he could stand by and order Dean around like he's some slave, but he can't. He loves these two, has done so ever since they became a family, never stopped even when he stabbed them in the back because he thought he needed to cut them out of his life if he wanted to be successful.

But victories just don't mean anything to him if he can't celebrate them with his brothers. Seth hasn't been truly happy ever since then. That's why he sought out Dean whenever he could, why he kept them close even if he had to go against his family.

He should tell Roman what's really in that jar and that he can get _his_ Dean back. All Seth would ask for in return is forgiveness.

But he doesn't get a chance to say even a single word. Dean – brave, strong and indestructible Dean – suddenly stops moving altogether, like someone cut the strings of a marionette. Roman pants, glaring defiantly at Seth.

He clearly has no clue what's going on – neither does Seth – but he still knows who is to blame. 'You never heard of the saying _if you love someone, let them go_?' And if they come back to you, they're yours. If they don't, they never were. No, he knows that, has thought about it very often.

'Says the one threatening me to force Dean to come back to him.' Why can't he shut up already? This has gotten way out of hand and thankfully Dean shows some resistance against his orders, still standing unmoving in front of his brother, eyes shut.

Roman looks down at the heart and frowns when he realizes it's beating frantically. Probably because Seth is scared to death that someone will get hurt and he won't be able to do anything about that. All he knows are a few mind control spells, how to perform the changing heart ritual, but other than that he only ever specialized in protection spells. Because he wanted to shield his family from all the evil in the world. Oh, the irony.

'I tried to live without him; every time I do I feel dead,' Dean starts to whisper, silencing both of them in an instant. Seth doubts that Roman can feel it – being unable to perform any magic himself – but _something_ is trying to reach out to Seth, to make him understand what Dean is truly saying.

'I know what's best for me,' Dean continues, now opening his eyes to stare at Roman. 'But I want him instead.' Is this Dean choosing Seth over Roman? Because fuck, that's all he ever wanted, though now that the moment is here, he wishes he wouldn't have coerced his brother to ever make that decision.

Roman probably can't help himself, he might still think that Dean just needs to wake up to see the truth. Seth wishes it would be that easy. He's caught all three of them in a web of lies and mistrust and now he can't find a way to free them again.

It's half out of desperation, half out of anger that Roman finally breaks and lashes out at Dean, punching his best friend hard in the jaw, making him stagger backwards in shock. 'You said Dean is still himself, even without a heart. So I'm sure you don't mind if we put that theory to the test.'

What? No. Does Roman know? Did the freaked out heartbeat give Seth away?

Roman kicks Dean in the knee, so his best friend will fall to the ground and he has a bit of time to concentrate. Seth should have seen it coming, but he is so shocked and scared that Roman will let the glass fall down that it catches him completely unawares.

He never thought Roman would try and attack him with _magic_ , but right now his big brother doesn't even care that it always falls back on Dean. Or maybe he's planning for exactly that.

Seth watches shell-shocked how Dean starts gasping for air, hands trying to grab for something that could help him get some footing again, while turning awfully blue in the face.

'What are you doing?' Seth screams, running towards Dean to help him up, but before he can even touch his brother, he gets thrown back against the wall, white light blinding him. Somehow Roman managed to turn Seth's protection spell over Dean into an attack. He should never have messed with things he cannot plan for.

'I'm hoping Dean is as special as we both believe he is,' Roman says, voice shaking with fear, making him sound like he has no idea what he just did and if their brother is going to make it.

Wait, did he just– He's not going to– Seth scrambles back on his feet, wishing for the first time someone would burst into his locker room because of the loud noise, but he's too late. All he can do is watch helplessly how his friend tosses the jar to the ground, his life shattering into a million pieces.

'No,' he hears someone scream desperately, wondering only for a second why there is an echo in this room when he understands that he and Dean shouted it almost at the same time.

A tiny pool of blood surrounds the violently beating heart, Dean and Seth both trying to get it to safety. Seth hasn't been able to perform the second part of the bonding ritual yet. If Roman stabs the organ with a shard, he won't survive this.

Dean jumps at his best friend with distressed yell, while Seth can feel his legs give out. He's a broken mess lying on the ground, witnessing how Dean first throws a few punches at Roman's belly and when that doesn't work tries to strangle his own flesh and blood, so he won't harm the heart.

Now that it's no longer protected by the enchanted glass, Seth feels the energy leave his body rapidly. That's what he gets for lying to the only two people he ever cared for. This is justice; he just wishes it wouldn't hurt so damn much.

Dean is shaking his head multiple times, not able to understand why he's hurting someone he loves to protect someone he also loves, a single bead of sweat running down his face.

Seth crawls towards the heart as fast as he can, not sure if he should save it or Roman first. No matter how much he wants to have Dean back in his life, it's not worth it if his brother suffers at their hands. He holds out his fingers, begging God to give him enough strength to be able to get Dean off Roman, but his friend must think he wants to finish the job.

Trapped like a wounded animal in a cage, Roman does the only logical thing. Seth can't even blame him for that. He'd probably do the same.

'Don't,' he begs nonetheless, knowing his plea will fall on deaf ears. He wouldn't listen to a word he's said if he were in his place either. What happens next is all Seth's fault.

He's actually kind of relieved when Roman grabs a huge piece of jagged glass and rams it into the beating heart. Not just because Dean lets go of him in the same instant, but also because it's finally over. No more hiding or lying.

Seth allows himself to rest his cheek on the ground, coughing up some blood while he feels his body going numb; ice running through his veins, making him freeze. It's still better than the pain taking hold of his chest.

All of Seth's spells fall off of Dean – he's not strong enough to hold them up anymore – and he watches with one open eye how his friend blinks confused, looking at his hands around Roman's throat and withdrawing them the second it dawns on him what he had been doing.

Their big brother gasps for air, gaze wandering back and forth between Dean and Seth. It's obvious he's waiting for Dean to be affected by his actions. But he didn't destroy his best friend's heart. It was Seth's.

He doesn't expect Dean to hurry over to him, cradling his head in his hands and checking for any wounds he could heal, feeling blessed when his friend does it anyway. But there's nothing to be done about his condition. Not anymore.

'Why the fuck did you do it?' Dean asks, fingers wiping away a bit of blood that runs out of Seth's mouth. He manages a weak smile, and rolls his eyes. If Dean needs to ask then he didn't do a good enough job to show him. 'Cause your heart belongs to me 'n you should've had mine.'

Roman gets up, one hand still clutching the glass shard, confusion and worry casting a shadow over his face. Or maybe it's just Seth imagining things.

'He told you not to harm it,' Dean accuses his best friend with no real heat in his voice, knowing full well Roman was just defending himself. Both of them thought the jar held Dean's heart. Seth is glad it didn't because he couldn't live with himself if he'd be responsible for the other's death.

'I'm sorry,' he hears Roman whisper, finally realizing what happened. Seth can see the relief in those fake bright eyes and has to smile at that because he just understood that Dean is in no danger whatsoever, never really has been. What makes the pain surging through his body a bit more bearable though is the forgiveness he sees on his big brother's face.

Dean rubs angrily over his jaw, breathing heavily while placing his left hand on Seth's chest as if he – the master of all offensive spells – would know even a single incantation that could save someone whose heart just got pierced.

He coughs, turning his head to the side to not spit any more blood on Dean's clothes, wincing when his chest stings like it's been put on fire. Dying hurts so much more than he wished it would.

Blue eyes suddenly spark up, the desperation vanishing completely. Seems like that smart brain of his finally got an idea. 'Where is it?' Oh right. Now that he's going to disappear, he should give Dean his own heart back. Hopefully he'll still have enough power to not harm anything vital inside of Dean's ribcage.

Does it make him a bad person that he kinda hates his brother right now for only thinking about getting his heart back instead of concentrating on the love of his life breathing his last breath? He's been selfish in the past few weeks, but he thinks even he is entitled to be the center of attention in his dying moments.

But then again, if he can safe Dean from ending up as a mindless doll, he'd use his last bits of strength to do so. He owes him that.

Seth draws in a shaky breath, nodding towards the little wooden box on the table. He's put every protective charm he knows on it, but now that his life is about to end, the magic vanishes too. Even Roman could open it now. 'It's yours again,' Seth murmurs, coughing when blood pools at the back of his throat.

And then it just stops. All the pain vanishes, making him smile allayed. 'It doesn't hurt anymore,' he whispers, not even caring if his brothers can hear him or not. He's just so damn elated that he won't have to kick the bucket going through hell.

'Don't you dare die on me now, you fucking son of a bitch,' Dean mutters, slapping him hard in the face so he'll open his eyes again. But he's so tired, he just wants to sleep. 'I'm not letting you die. Ro, pass me the box. _Hurry_.'

No, he's sorry, he can't do it. He's too weak to put Dean's heart back into his body. They'll have to find someone else, but that's okay. They still got time.

'Hey, keep your eyes open, asshole,' Dean orders him sternly, opening the box in one swift motion, the most breathtaking heart Seth has ever seen lying inside. A golden shimmer surrounds it – a bit like a halo –, showing everyone who knows his shit how pure and fascinating, what kind of person Dean Ambrose is.

Even though he always claims to be a sick and twisted guy, Dean is the most kind-hearted human being Seth has ever met. The pulsing organ in his hands is the best proof.

'What are you doing?' Roman asks almost awestruck, fear tainting his words. Seth is barely able to hear it, a gentle buzz in his ears trying to lull him into sleep.

'Forgive me,' Dean begs, disturbing the warm and fuzzy feeling spreading further through his veins. What's going on? Why can't he just die in peace? Seth forces his eyes open once more, just to be able to see Dean's face and take that image with him into the afterlife.

Dean is not even looking at him, his gaze fixed on Roman. 'I love you.' _No_. Dean's saying goodbye, because he's about to do something very stupid. ''m not worth,' he squeezes out in a rushed breath, forcing his hand to cover Dean's, trying to stop this endearing but futile attempt at saving his life.

Dean shakes his head once, a tender smile lighting up his face. His brother bends down to give him a kiss on the lips, before he mutters, 'You are to me.' His friend then lays Seth back on the ground, locking their gazes, announcing, 'This might hurt.'

No, don't, please. He doesn't want to live like this. Not with the guilt, not with Roman's wrath, not without Dean.

He shakes his head, angry puffs leaving his nose, but Dean is so much stronger than him, driving his closed fist into his ribcage without any preparation, putting his heart into Seth. He's been lying; this doesn't hurt a bit. The excruciating pain surging through his body almost making him black out.

Afterwards, there's a moment of silence in which Seth prays to everyone who's listening that his body will reject the organ, but he knows it's useless. Even if he hadn't burned the sigils in it already, Dean's heart is as familiar and welcome as his own.

'You are to me,' Dean repeats with a lopsided grin, gently massaging the heart to tickle out the first beat in its new home. The second it starts hammering in his chest, the fire in Dean's eyes dies, turning them into beautiful yet lifeless orbs.

Dean sacrificed himself to safe Seth's life. And there's no way he can ever fix this. His brother is gone because of him, his lies, arrogance and selfishness.

Roman kneels down next to him, hugging Dean close but it's no use. He's not responding anymore; he's just an empty shell, while Seth gets to live.

His big brother rests his forehead on Dean's collarbone, murmuring things Seth can't hear. His body is still recovering – not only from his almost-death but also from Dean ramming his hand inside him – one sense coming back to him after the other.

He cannot move his limbs yet, but he doesn't need to at the moment. There's nothing he could do. No spell in the whole wide world can reach Dean's soul anymore. His friend gave it away together with his heart, knowing full well what would happen.

As soon as he has some control over his body again, Seth sits up, hugging his knees, watching his brothers sit right in front of him. He has no idea what's going to happen now. If Roman will hate him forever or – even worse – take Dean away from him.

There's probably no place in Rome's life for him anymore. And he can't even blame him. This is all his fault and if it weren't for him thinking he had all the time in the world to exchange their hearts as a token of love, Dean would still be with them.

Seth slowly reaches out, fingers shaking. He doesn't have enough courage to touch Roman, so he just entwines his hand with Dean's. It's still warm, but he can't find any comfort in that. Everything that made Dean so special is now locked forever inside Seth's chest.

A whole eternity passes until Roman glares at him – anger, hatred and resentment crashing down on Seth before his brother huffs out a disbelieving laugh that hurts his ears. He's afraid to ask, yet he can't help himself. 'What?'

Roman looks Dean in the face, searching for something he'll never find again. 'Your eyes,' he finally says, sounding weary and oh so tired. 'They're blue.'

His big brother stands up, grabbing Dean at the wrist to slowly walk him to a chair. At least he's not trying to leave with him. 'You didn't have to steal his heart. It was yours from the beginning.' He just wanted to bind them together for all eternity; ensure that they'd belong to each other no matter where their paths would lead them.

'I hope you're happy now.'


End file.
